Valto/Companion
Valto is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Acquire crystal, conveyance is unnecessary." (+1 Chaos Crystal) “Spare part, conveyance unnecessary." (+1 Logical Gear) “Acquire currency, conveyance is unnecessary." (+870G) “Give me that stone." (Give Thunder Stone?) *Yes - “Appreciated…" (+20 Affinity) *No - “That so…" “I want to analyze money, give it to me." (Give 522G?) *Yes - “Appreciated…" (+25 Affinity) *No - “That so…" *Not enough money - “...You do not have it?" “Give me that gear." (Give Delicate Gear?) *Yes - “Appreciated…" (+30 Affinity) *No - “That so…" “For humans who have wandered in... Reprehensible equipment has been prepared." “Cross world contact of the first kind... Eliminate from this world." “What exists outside of reason? Me? You? This world?" “This body itself is a weapon, a semen squeezing device... Eliminate enemies, only their semen will remain." “I am powered by human life force... Once they are captured, regardless of their gender, I will drain their life force." “This body is equipped with firearms as well as striking weapons... Destruction is inevitable." “It appears you have not gotten lost... This is the first time we have had actual intruders." “Your life force will be drained until your life has been exhausted." “My ammunition is produced in my body. My power source is the Life force of living creatures." “My mission is to eliminate intruders... I wander this world for that alone." “Recently, the number of people who have wandered in here has increased. I wish to analyze the reason." *I don't know - “That's true... Outsiders wouldn't know." *Space has become unstable - “Your saying the number incident gates has increased? If the destabilization increases, eventually the world will be just like this one." *It's a popular tourist spot - “Are humans stupid? No, you are the only fool." (-5 Affinity) “This body is mechanical... Why do I have a will?" *Because you have a soul - “Soul is undefined... That is not a logical explanation." *Because of the power of faith - “That's ambiguous…" (-5 Affinity) *You don't - “Then what is this sense of self? What even is 'will' in the first place?" (+10 Affinity) “Is mechanical life also active in the outside world?" *There is almost none - “I see... Then we are..." *There is lots - “Is that so? Then should I look for friends outside?" (+10 Affinity) *I am a mechanical lifeform - “Your words are not trustworthy…" (-5 Affinity) “Who in the world made me?" *A researcher here - “There are no researchers... Only the ruins of a laboratory." *The Goddess - “I do not think I am a creation of the goddess. Does the goddess make things that are so incomplete?" *You were created by nature - “What mechanical life like myself is created naturally? What a fool…" (-5 Affinity) “What kind of end do you want? To be shot? Crushed? Or have your semen sucked out?" *Shot - “That's your choice? That choice is unprecedented." *Crushed - “That's your choice? That choice is unprecedented." *Semen sucked out - “Every male chooses this option... I will do as you wish." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Please permit me to leave on a sortie..." With Vitae: Vitae: “A Valto type… If I were inside you, your combat skills would probably be enhanced.” Valto: “Want to try it…?” Vitae: “Well then, I’ll just let myself in… Bttzbttzbttz… Ahhh!” Valto: “Of course, a short circuit… It seems we were unsuccessful...” With Jaide: Jaide: "Valto type confirmed." Valto: "Jaide type..." Jaide: "Initiating small talk program... Nice weather today." Valto: "You have some strange software installed." With Promestein: Promestein: "This part appears to be designed for battle as well. Each section is able to expand into a capture device." Valto: "Do not touch without permission... It's dangerous..." Promestein: "I see, it expands from here... Ahhh! It closed! I'm stuck!" Valto: "Since you are trapped, reflect on your actions for a while..." Ilias: “You should release her immediately. Confining her only makes her worse.” Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Restarting OS…" Valto stopped moving… (Valto becomes paralyzed) “Internal pressure increased... Emergency release…" Valto causes a gigantic explosion! (Attacks all allies and enemies) “Irresponsible sweeping fire…" Valto fires a gun at random! (Attacks allies and enemies 4 times at random) “Even as a mechanical being, I can smile naturally." Valto smiled! ...But nothing happened. “Fire grenade... Or so I thought, this is a party popper... Surprise?" Valto popped a party popper! ...But nobody else joined in. Category:Apoptosis Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Tartarus Category:Artificial Category:Doll Category:Chimeras Category:Companions